The Mark of Athena  Assumptions
by pJato431
Summary: The last demigod of the Prophecy is revealed, but is she up to the task? Who will Jason choose? Will Frank and Hazel's newly found relationship last when a past love comes back to haunt her?
1. Annabeth I  Assumptions

**Hey guys, I know I have other stories to finish(but I can't seem to find the time!), but I decided to make this one-shot because there's absolutely no way I can finish this story. Don't read if you haven't read the Son of Neptune yet. I posted this in Deviant, so yeah. I also don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

**But one question, what do YOU think will happen to the Piper/Jason/Reyna triangle? Hmmm…..**

I

Annabeth

The Gods knows how long I've been waiting for this. For 8 months, I've been searching for him. That's about almost a year and too long for my liking. Although I do understand the action of Hera/Juno, that doesn't stop me from wanting to punch her in the face. Of course, there are other factors that lead up to that, such as sending me cows with intestinal problems, but kidnapping my boyfriend for 8 months just crossed the line.

"Annabeth, we're about 2 hours from there. I sent the letter to Tyson already, apparently, there was a battle in the Roman Camp last night." Piper reported, standing next to me. I was leaning over the rail, waiting anxiously. Telling me that there was a battle in the Roman Camp did not ease down the churning in my stomach. Piper noticed me turning pale from the news.

"But I heard from Tyson that Percy is alright. He even became the Praetor!" She said nervously. I let out a sigh of relief and ran my hand through my hair. Thank Gods Malcom had the nerve to tell me to take a shower before leaving. What sort of reunion would that be? Gods, I don't even want to know.

"So, your boyfriend took my position as Praetor. Darn, I was hoping to retain some power there." Jason walked up also leaning on the side of the ship, maybe too far. But hey, even if he fell, he could just fly right back up, which is why no one basically cared if he fell off the ship. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"The point of an exchange of leaders was supposed to be that way, wasn't it? You take Percy's place, he takes yours. I think that's reasonable enough."

"True, but remember, I'm a Roman. It's natural for me to feel disappointed that I don't have power."

"Roman or not, I think you shouldn't get your ego too big." Piper playfully punched Jason in the arm. He just pretended to be in pain, although I couldn't help but notice the tattoo in his arm. I wonder if Percy already got one of those, and if he does, I hope it wasn't too painful. The way Jason described it sounded excruciating, even if it was for a second.

"Speaking of ego, I thought I heard Leo asking you what his position was earlier this morning." Jason said, smirking. I couldn't help but crack a small smile too. Piper rolled her eyes.

"I called him the Repair Boy." He let out a laugh and so did Piper, I just smiled.

"Nice, but I bet he changed it to something else."

"I think he called himself the Supreme Commander or something like that."

"Well, he was the leader in building the ship." I reasoned out.

"Exactly, that's why he's the repair boy too." Piper replied. We let out a laugh when we heard Leo exclaiming "I heard that!"

I left the two of them there to enjoy themselves, I haven't really noticed until now, but I can't believe they hadn't gotten together yet. Though it's understandable, Jason would usually get nervous whenever Piper did some things that girlfriends would normally do. That's when it hit me there, what if Percy found someone else during the time he was there? What if by the time I get there, he has another girlfriend?

Ouch. Not exactly what I should be thinking right now, all I can do is hope for the best and trust Percy. Of course, I should mentally prepare myself for the worst. Walking around the ship, I noticed that everyone was laid back, but I could tell that there was an anticipating atmosphere. We were all nervous about the Romans, and though I hate to admit it, so was I. Clarisse was sharpening her spear, while giving a death glare at Will Solace every once in a while, Travis was "flirting" with Katie, who keeps rejecting him, Connor was painting a mango gold(which I'll have to confiscate later), and Thalia was laying on the hammock, although it's painfully obvious that she's had enough sky travelling for one day.

"Why am I here again?" I could hear her mumbling to herself.

There were a lot of thoughts in my head right now, so much that if I wasn't a child of Athena, I'd probably be lying down in the hammock next to Thalia. I'd rather dumb it down, no offense. I had battle strategies racing through my mind, Percy, how the Romans will react to us, Percy, where Nico went off too, Percy, how Tyson is, and oh, did I mention Percy, yet?

I sat down in one of the benches installed at the ship, I was fingering my father's college ring and my Camp necklace. I have at least nine beads with the most recent one being my most painful, yet favorite bead to earn. I smiled at the memory of initiating the kiss with Percy. It was sweet of him to make that air bubble around us at the bottom of the lake, serves Clarisse and everyone else right. Then I remembered the next two months of dating before he disappeared; he would always accompany me to Mount Olympus and take me out afterwards. Of course, his mom got suspicious, but we didn't do anything else really. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, I think Aphrodite is getting into my head. I decided to take a small nap, just for a while. But did I manage to get it? Nope, not at all because just as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard Leo shouting orders.

"Prepare to land! We'll be down in 10 minutes!" This alerted everyone who started cleaning the ship up, and preparing themselves. I can hear a blow horn or something like that from a distance. And I can see the Roman Camp, but the thing is, it wasn't just a Camp. At least now I know why Jason wouldn't describe the Camp any further. It was a basically a city, a small version of Rome, but still beautiful. I could see Coliseums and Temples from this distance. The architecture was so ancient and so magnificent, I could just stare at it all day sketching them down. But then I remembered the real reason I was here.

Apparently, there was already a group of Demigods forming down there, making a crowdm some were wearing togas? I'm not exactly sure. It seems that some of them are on guard, great, they already don't trust us. I see two people who stand out in the crowd. Oh my gods, this is it. For the first time in 8 months, I get to see him again. I hope he remembers me. _Idiot, of course he'll remember you._ But I still couldn't help but doubt that.

The ship landed with a thud that made everyone almost lose their balance, we all glared at Leo who just laughed nervously with his hand behind his head. Jason stared at the Roman demigods. _His_ Demigods. We opened up the gate and the stairs down. There were two people who were awaiting us on the front line of the crowd, one was a boy and one was a girl.

Jason went first with me following just behind him. He stopped and went rigid as he saw the strikingly familiar girl with dark hair. She was standing tall and was seemingly confident, it was clear that she was one of the leaders, and she was staring wistfully back at Jason. Yikes, seems like Piper does have competition after all. And then I noticed him, the one I've been searching day and night for. He somehow looked different, he seems more confident, more proud even, but he was still handsome as ever. I took one quick glance at his arm, no mistaking it, there was a tattoo in his arm similar to Jason's and that other girl, except his has a trident instead and only 1 line under it. For a while, everything was quiet, the Romans were still on their guard, our side, no, with that way of thinking, there's no way we'll ever get along, we have to accept that the Romans are on _our_ side as well. But still, everyone was quiet, to put it bluntly, it was way too awkward. Finally, someone broke that awkward silent in probably the most casual way ever.

"Hey Annabeth, nice to see you again." And for that, I wanted to smack Percy in his head.


	2. Annabeth II  Start

**So, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying this is good, I'm not sure if this chapter is so great, it may be OOC this time. Don't worry I'll explain Reyna's part in the next chapter, since it's her turn. I want to get started on the whole Piper/Jason/Reyna triangle started, so let's turn my Aphrodite/Venus side on! Frank doesn't talk much here, or not at all, because he strikes me as the quiet shy type. By the way, who do you think should be the third person should be to write on their POV? I keep the chapters short on purpose because one, this is just a speculation story, so I shorten some things down than what I originally wanted. But if you want it longer, then the updates will take longer. By the way, thank you guys for your awesome reviews, now like I said on the last chapter, I can't promise to finish this story, but I'll try my best.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**I don't own Heroes of Olympus.**

**P.S. There are some lines that don't belong to me, can you guess where've you seen them before? I'll give you a hint, it's from a Fan Art comic about their reunion.**

II  
>Annabeth<p>

"Ow!"

Serves him right, for 8 months of nearly sleepless nights, worrying, and some mental break-downs, that's all he can say? Of course, the Romans got even more alerted, but they stayed put. The nerve of the guy. He was rubbing the back of his head, muttering, then he looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile, he was smiling back. The moment was nice, but someone cleared their throat which basically reminded us that we were here in business.

"Right, on to business." I said, clearing my throat, "Jason, go ahead."

"Reyna...Huh? Oh right. My fellow Romans, I am sure you have been wondering where I've been for the last 8 months. But seeing as you have already made Percy Jackson your praetor, I have a feeling you know. The time has come for us to join forces, Roman and Greek, to stop this new threat that is arising. We must join forces to stop Gaea, who threatens the very existence of the Gods! The Greeks will bring you no harm, I have stayed with them and lived their ways for the last few months. They are peaceful, but have fierce warriors just as us. So what do you say?"

There were some murmurings in the Roman side, as well as ours. No Annabeth, they're also on our side remember? Think as one, think as one. Percy decided to step up and with a strong confident voice, he started.

"I agree with Jason! The Gods need us, we have already proven ourselves that we are more than just capable of helping them. While I led my side of the Army into Manhattan to bring Kronos down, was it not Jason who led you guys into defeating Krios?" Percy questioned the Romans, not in a bad way, but more in a way to encourage them. There seemed to be some agreement in them, as well as the one in our ships. It was Jason's turn.

"If we can't get along, then Gaea has already won." Ouch, that's a bit harsh, but true. "We must work together, put our differences aside us, as well as our past. Remember the Roman way, we conquer! And if we conquer over Gaea, this will be our greatest victory yet!"

At this point everyone was cheering, even the ones in the ship. They were chanting Percy's and Jason's names. I just couldn't help but chant along with them with a smile. Leave it up to these two to make such a speech. I motioned everyone in the ship to come off and greet the Romans. Leo and Piper went down the stairs, but they had doubt written all over their faces. Jason noticed this just as he was about to go follow the Romans, and went back straight to them. Somehow, Reyna mysteriously disappeared, I'm not sure where she went, but I wasn't too focused on that at the moment.

"Come on you two, let's give you a proper tour of Camp Jupiter and the City. I also want you to meet a couple friends of mine."

He slung both of his arms around the two and they were smiling again. Clarisse was already making friends with practically every Roman she bumps into, sharing weapons and though I can't hear, they seemed to be talking about tactics to brutally slay monsters. The Stoll Brothers as usual were up to no good, they were chatting with two identical girls, and judging by their looks and gleam on their eyes, I can't help but instinctively put my hand on my wallet. Someone tapped me on the shoulders, and I turned around to find Percy with a smirk in his face. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You know, that's one heck of a way to say to your boyfriend that you haven't seen in 8 months." I wanted to jump in the air, hug him, kiss him, punch him, do something to him, but I didn't want to make another scene.

"Well Seaweed Brain, saying 'nice to see you again' was kind of too simple. You must have really annoyed Hera off to kidnap you like that."

"I thought that was your thing, Wise Girl."

Hearing that, I just hugged him fiercely and he hugged back just as much.

"Gods, I've missed you." He leaned down to whisper in my ear, he's really grown tall.

"I've missed you too Annabeth. And you know what, you were the only person I could remember, even when my nearly all of my memory was wiped out. But don't tell anyone, especially Grover."

We both laughed, but we weren't the only ones. Percy grabbed my hand and started walking as fast he could to a certain direction. I could see that he was uncomfortable and had to keep tugging on his toga up from falling. I was stifling a laugh and he just groaned.

"I got to change into some regular clothes then I'll give you a tour of the city. Knowing you, you'll love it." He was grinning and I trust his words on that. But before we could go any further, two people walked up to us, a boy and a girl. The boy was really tall and really buff with a military buzz cut, but the only thing that stopped me from saying he was a son of Ares was his face, it was baby-faced. The girl was dark skinned and had curly hair, she was definitely shorter than him and couldn't have been more than 13.

"No way Percy, you're not going anywhere until you properly introduce us to your girlfriend." The girl said, putting her hands on her hip.

"Come on guys, my toga's about to slip, can't I just change first?" I smirked and decided to play along.

"No, no, I want to know who your friends are Percy." The girl and I looked at each other and grinned evilly. We were going to be good friends, that I'm sure of. The boy looked a little uncomfortable, and Percy at this point was squirming.

"My name's Hazel Levesque, this is Frank Zhang, my boyfriend." She introduced herself and the boy. "We went through some trouble saving your boyfriends _podex._" I knew that was a bad word in Latin, but all I could do was roll my eyes and smile, I seem to be smiling more today.

"Trust me, been there and done that."

"I'm a daughter of Pluto and he's a son of Mars." From my studies of the Roman aspects, that's Hades and Ares. But then that means she's Nico's sister. I didn't say anything of course, but still, that's a little overwhelming. What did happen to Nico? He kept coming back and forth from the Camp, especially before we left.

"Okay, okay, now that introductions are done. We're going." Percy started tugging at my arm, I just rolled my eyes at his rudeness.

"But we're not done." Hazel pouted.

"Oh come on, can't a guy hang out with his girlfriend whom I haven't seen in 8 MONTHS?" he emphasized the months part, but it is true. I want some alone time with him too, so I thought enough was enough.

"I'll see you later Hazel, nice to meet you guys." I said politely, but I gave a Hazel a small smirk and she smiled back. "Nice to meet you Frank." He nodded his head shyly, there was no way he can be a son of Ares. Percy and I walked continued walking where we were going. We stopped at a building and it seemed to be barracks inside, the Romans really are into their military style. After changing, he came out with a Purple shirt, jeans, sneakers, and his beaded necklace.

"Finally, some real clothes. Now, let's give you that tour I promised you." He smiled at me and took my hand, heading towards the City first.


	3. Reyna III Longing

**So, I've been getting a lot of good reviews lately, and they're awesome! I've also started reading a similar story to this one, it's called **_**Reunion **_**by **_**.**_** It's more in the fluff side if that's what you're looking for and more sense of humor. The cool thing was that instead of saying Annabeth and Percy for the characters, it's Reyna and Jason*hint*hint*. And for those who guessed, yes the lines ARE from Burdge-Bug. Gods, I love her drawings and her comics. Unfortunately, I can't draw very well, and if I do want to make a comic, I want to make the best of it, so that means SAI. So, if anyone wants to make a comic or manga story out of this go ahead, I'd love to see it too ^_^. Now, you see, this is in **_**Reyna's **_**POV, now you're going to have to excuse me on this one because she might be OOC since I don't know her character very well, she seems like a tsundere if you ask me, that's my opinion . But I tried my best not to make her OOC. Oh, who do you think the third POV will be on? It has to be a male. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**I don't Heroes of Olympus.**

**Who do you think Jason is going to pick? (I am loving this triangle)**

III  
>Reyna<p>

I should have known that Jason would end up being romantically linked with one of the Greeks. While I can't just presume right away that they're together, the chemistry is there. I slipped away not wanting to create a scene as Percy and his girlfriend had. At least one of the leaders should know that in the Roman way, you have to set an example. Walking around the City, I noticed that the Greeks were still somewhat doubting us, except for this rough looking group, I presume they must be Mars kids. They seemed to be enjoying themselves mingling with the others.

Up ahead, I can see Jason and his two friends, one that looks like one of Santa's little helpers, and the girl with an uneven hair cut. They were laughing about something, but I can see that he and the girl were close. I must have been standing and staring for a long time because Jason locked eyes with mine and then he turned back to his friends saying something. They both nodded their heads, and he started walking towards me. If anything, I felt like I should start running, but that's not in my nature to do so. Instead, I stood tall and put up the best front I could.

"Jason." I said, hoping that I didn't sound too stiff. His lips curled up to a smile, it would look somewhat crude with the small scar on his lips, but I thought it looked cute.

"Hey, Reyna. Long time, no see."

"Yes, it's been too long. I can see that you've completed your job."

"Oh come on Reyna, you can drop it. Aren't we best buddies? You don't need to act so formal in front of me." I mentally cringed at the words 'best buddies'. Surely, he must have remembered what happened between us. _Nothing happened, idiot, if we just spent more time together, then maybe._

"You seem to have forgotten the Roman ways, maybe the Greeks got to your head." I was getting colder with each word, and Jason was starting to agitated. You see, before he became Praetor, he would annoy me to no ends and we would always end up being at each other's throats, since there was still some affect on me from Circe's island.

"The Greeks, Reyna, are our allies and our friends." He stated coldly, eyes narrowing.

"I'm fully aware of that, but it seemed that you became something more than just friends with one of them." I shot back, just as cold. For a second there, he seemed to have a pained expression but it was immediately replaced with a stone hard look on his face again.

"Look Reyna, I just got back. And it isn't fair the way you're treating me, I was gone for 8 months and my memories were wiped. So, I'm going to pretend our discussion never happened and keep on moving. But please, I really do miss everyone here, especially you." His voice became very sincere in the end and his gaze softened. I was nearly lost in that look until I turned away.

"Fine, but remember, we have a lot to discuss tonight. Be there, even if your powers as Praetor has been passed on, you're still as much of a leader to everyone else here." I said tonelessly.

I didn't turn around to see his reaction or what his next words would be, I couldn't take it any longer. I walked past by his two friends, the girl was staring intently at me as I walked, I tried to ignore her as best as possible. I had nothing against the girl, but still, I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Jason. After our last conversation, I thought things would have gone good from there. The little helper whistled, and I heard the girl reprimand him.

"Leo!"

"What? The girl's pretty hot."

The further away I got, the more their voices blended in with the others. It was getting disorienting walking around the crowd of people, some nodded their heads in respect to me. Deciding to take a nap, I began walking towards my house, as a Praetor, I was given one. Percy for some reason decided not to take it, he was much too noble and too humble to be a Roman, but as a warrior, he is just as fierce.

Speaking of Percy, I couldn't help but feel annoyed that he was faithful to his girlfriend, why couldn't Jason? Because you're not his girlfriend. My subconscious mind is starting to become really annoying. And right there, just on the spot, I saw two people making out behind the second Praetor's house next to mine. I couldn't really tell who it was, but the black and blonde hair pretty much gave it away. I had to restrain myself from punching the wall.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm really jealous of that girl and how she's close to Jason. Spending much of my life in Circe's island, the feeling of jealousy was the last thing I expected, especially for love. Being taught that men were useless, I was led to believe that. Until of course, by coincidence, Percy and Annabeth were there to destroy the island. In a very strange way, I have them to thank for freeing me, although my sister disagrees.

I changed into something more comfortable to wear and laid down in my bed. I was staring up at the ceiling, thinking of what's going to happen. For sure, I'm going to go on that ship with them, they're going to need all the help they can get. I have to carefully select our warriors who'll be joining us. Then I have to choose someone who'll look over Camp Jupiter and the City while Percy and I are gone. It is most likely that my sister and the Amazons will be joining, so Hylla is out, not that I'd trust her anyways. I have to brace myself for what's to happen when we arrive in Rome and then in Greece.

The aspect that Octavian was right about there being Greek Demigods and the Gods still uses their old forms are a bit overwhelming. Octavian is becoming a real problem, at first, no one took him seriously, but now, he's doing anything possible to get it. That brings me to the conclusion that I cannot leave the Camp without a leader, I'm thinking a wise Veteran would do, but I must consult with Jason about this. _No, it's Percy now, he's the Praetor, not Jason._

This is getting way into my head, I'm just going to close my eyes and take my nap already. Of course, I should have known by now that Demigods never sleep easily.


	4. Reyna IV Attachments

**Hey what's up people! So, here's the thing, I usually post my chapters up early in the morning, so when you guys wake up, you might either have scroll down to look for it or go to the next pages, if that is, people also update early in the morning. And as for OC's, well if I was to make one, it'd probably be just someone coming in to report because honestly, I'm not a huge fan of OC's and I like to stick to the original characters, not made up ones.(No offense to those who write using OC's. I hope the chapter's longer than usual, just a by a bit, if not, I'll try to make it longer. This part here is just in regular Greek, not Ancient Greek, just Greek, plus, I decided to mix in my own theory/story in here. It's more like a side-story in Reyna's dream, so I hope you like it! And one more thing, I usually make chapters ahead of time, so right now, I have at least 2-3 chapters done, but I don't want to put them in right away because if I do that, some of you guys might get confused what chapter you were last on.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**I don't own Heroes of Olympus.**

**How long do you think Frank and Hazel will last?**

IV  
>Reyna<p>

I was standing in Rome, the sky was thundering murderously and the original Coliseum stood right before me. There were two people arguing, but it was too foggy to see, they were speaking in a different language, Ancient Greek, so it was most likely two Greek Demigods. Well, it sounded Ancient Greek to me, I'm a Roman, not a Greek. I also noted that time I was in the past, like way in the past. There were figures walking around me in Ancient Roman attires, but some Greeks were walking around, most likely conquered Greeks. I also couldn't move from my spot and my voice wasn't working.

"Εγώ δεν θα σας αφήσει να πάτε!"

"Γιατί κάνει τα πράγματα πιο δύσκολο για μένα?"

Those voices sound really familiar, but I can't put my finger to it. I can see two silhouette figures, one was a boy and the other a girl, but that's all I could see. Since they were speaking Greek, I couldn't understand a word they were saying. But I can tell that the boy was frantic and the girl was trying to calm him down.

"Εγώ ο ίδιος υποσχέθηκε Θα ήθελα να σας προστατεύσει από αυτό, επιτρέποντάς σας να έρθει ήταν ένα λάθος." The boys voice became coarse, he sounded around 16 or so. And although it was hard to see, I can tell that the girl put her hand on the boys cheeks.

"Και σας υπόσχομαι, ότι θα επιστρέψω." The girl said rather softly, that I nearly couldn't hear her at all. The boy took her hands and kissed it, mumbled something I couldn't hear, and they embraced.

The dream changed into something much more cruel, there was fire everywhere, but it wasn't affecting me. People were in casual Roman clothing screaming in Latin to go to the ships, I was reliving the Pompeii Disaster. Thanks to the smoke, I couldn't clearly see anyone's face.

"Άννα! Άννα! Πού είσαι?" It was the boy's voice again, but this time, it sounded deeper and his figure seems much more leaner and taller. But that wasn't what caught me off guard, it was the name. Anna isn't a common Greek name, but it sounded eerily familiar to someone else I know.

She is a carbon copy of Annabeth, but she had brown hair instead, and that freaked me out. But what happened next freaked me out even more.

"Άννα! Παρακαλούμε, θα πρέπει να μείνουν ζωντανοί. Ακριβώς λίγο περισσότερο." The boy looked exactly like Percy, black hair, sea green eyes, and the same face structure. Is this dream supposed to tell me something? I'm not into Percy like that or anything, seriously.

"Περσέας, αγάπη μου, δεν θα αντέξουν πολύ περισσότερο." Still speaking Greek, I don't need a translator to say that she just said she won't last any longer. My carbon copy was in pretty bad shape, she has a large deep gash in her forehead, burn marks on her arms, a bruise in her eye, and her leg was facing the other way. Perseus had tears running down his face, I didn't realize until now that he was holding something, a bundle of white clothes, wrapped around something.

"Παρακαλώ, παρακαλώ κρατήστε την. για Ἰάσων." My skin turned cold, the white bundle held a baby, and although his head was bald, I could still see wisps of blonde in it. The baby's eyes were shut and was somehow sleeping soundly throughout the whole destruction. All of a sudden, everything seemed to have froze and I was momentarily confused.

"Sad isn't it? You don't need a translator to translate what they're saying." A voice said, I whipped around to find a woman in her 20's, she was wearing a flashy outfit, had make-up on and radiated power. I immediately knew who it was and bowed.

"Lady Venus." I said with respect, but I felt awkward with me being the daughter of the Goddess of War and that she's technically dating my Uncle.

"To you, I've always been known as Lady Venus, but I come here as Aphrodite. After all, there's no point in hiding it anymore." She sighed, staring down sadly at the frozen scene in front of us.

"I mean no disrespect Lady Ve-, Aphrodite, but why are you here and showing me this? Does this have something to do with the Prophecy of Seven?" I asked, a little nervously since she was a Goddess.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to say. I came with a warning though, you must be prepared to do the task ahead of you, if not, then all has fail. There will be one struggle that will happen during the time you're in Rome, but that I cannot say."

"It has something to do with Annabeth and Percy, am I right?" I realized, connecting the two, although it was a bit obvious. She sighed and stared up at the sky, which was completely swallowed in smoke.

"I never thought that these two would end up choosing to be reborn again, especially at these modern times. They shared a hatred of life, that is until they met each other. After a long time, they had a child, and I'm guessing you know who that child is."

"Jason, the Original Jason. But I've always though that-"

"That he was from the Greek times? Oh yes he was, but he was in fact a Roman. He moved to the already weakened Greece where his legend began. The historians recorded some wrong things, the Romans ruled the same time that the stories of the Greek Heroes occur. We separated the two so that no one else may get confused."

"Well, I understand, it is a bit overwhelming. But other than Percy and Annabeth, it can't just be a coincidence that their child was the Jason." She smiled and looked at me.

"Jason went on to have many descendants, one leading up to the one both you and my daughter like. And I have to say, he's quite a looker." She winked and I realized what she meant.

"So you mean to say that Jason and this family are related, but then-then. Oh gods, I need some time to think this over." I put my hand to my head, rubbing my temples. "Wait, you said your daughter. You mean that girl that Jason was really close to earlier is your daughter. I mean no disrespect but she doesn't seem like-"

"And that is exactly why she has become my favorite daughter after my previous one has died." She said the last part with a pained expression. "She is the only down-to-earth daughter I have to keep my children from being complete airheads like their mother. Her name is Piper McLean."

"That name sounds familiar." I remarked, knowing I've heard it somewhere before.

"It's her father, but that's another story. I know the both of you like him, but this isn't the right place to talk about it right now." With a snap of her fingers, we arrived somewhere, we were in the middle of a huge area, there were temples(I think they were temples) surrounding us.

"Ah, Camp Half-Blood, the Greek demigods home." My eyes widened, so this was where Jason has stayed for the last 8 months and where Percy originally came from.

"Well Reyna, my time is almost up. And remember my warning." And with that, I woke up with a gasp. It was already late in the afternoon and nearly dinner time. I got up and took a shower. While changing into my usual Praetor's uniform, I couldn't help but remember everything that happened in my dream.

So unknowingly, Percy and Annabeth are Jason's ancestors reborn. And Jason is related to the Original one. At the moment, I was only worried about what will happen when we arrive in Rome, I fear that it will involve the two.

Walking out, I couldn't help but feel that we just barely got up at the starting line. Not wanting to focus on that now, I sniffed the air, it was filled with the usual smell, from the bakeries, cafés, and finally from the Cafeteria. The air seems less tense now as the timid Greeks are finally starting to associate with us, somewhat. I had to stop from rolling my eyes, as I continued walking, everything all of a sudden seems to weigh down on me, that familiar feeling of pressure that you get as a leader. I would give anything to save this Camp, the City and everyone in it. Even if that means sacrificing myself, I'll do it. _Even if you won't see Jason anymore_?

_Jason basically already have a girlfriend_. I shot back to my subconscious mind.

Shaking my head, I just kept on walking forward. Turning to go inside the Mess hall, everyone was mingling, people were sitting in different seats than they usually do and I saw Percy sitting down in a table with his friends, even Frank and Hazel were there having a good time. Then I saw Jason with his own group hanging out with his old friends, but I also saw that the little elf, Leo I think, and Piper, at least I know she has a name, were with him also having a good time. They seemed to be laughing at something Leo said, Piper and Jason laughed the hardest and they were looking at each other. But the way they did just, well, it's a start.

I didn't think that there would be such a thing called a suffocating dinner. I sat down in my own table, but I wasn't alone for long, just then, my sister decided to sit on the _triclinium_ rather than sitting up right. She had a smile on her face that was mischievous, and I don't even want to know why, but nope, she'll just out with it anyways.

"So, I see spending time here in this Camp made you forget about some things we learned when we were in Circe's island." She started, I groaned.

"Not now, Hylla. As you can tell, I'm not in the mood, and please sit upright, I still believe that it's only Roman men who should do that."

"True, but I am tired from last night's battle you see. But that doesn't stop me from noticing when there's a problem with my little sister. Especially with her, ahem, her love life." She whispered the last part, sparing me some form of dignity.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked a little too quickly, but in a hushed tone. _Denial_.

"Oh, you can't fool me. I've heard stories about how you and that Jupiter spawn was getting close." She nodded her towards Jason's direction who put his arm around Piper, whether that was just bad timing or bad luck, I wouldn't know. I shot Hylla a dirty look and just continued eating, she let out a small laugh.

"Aw, is my sister finally growing up?" she teased.

"Shut up, we're finally together again without seeing each other for four years and this is how you treat me?" I grumbled.

"Ah, you mustn't blame me, if you had come with me maybe you wouldn't be like this now." She grinned.

"No thanks, I rather face my own feelings than run away." I retorted not realizing the mistake I just made. Her grin grew wider.

"So you admit feelings for the boy? Maybe I should announce it out loud." My eyes widened and I choked on the nut I just popped in my mouth. My sister patted me on the back a couple of times and I had some people staring at me, I just glared at them and they looked away like nothing ever happened.

"I was just kidding, little sister. But still, I'm not sure whether to be proud or disappointed." She stated, now looking Percy's table, where he and Annabeth kept sharing glances at each other when they can.

"You know, in many ways, I can't help but feel grateful for those two over there. Of course there are moments where I want to smite his head, but I probably won't." _You'd better not, maybe after the prophecy and quest is over then maybe. _"Even back then, I could tell that those two had chemistry working between them and they were so young, but you were smaller."

"Hey, I went through some changes and I'm fine now." I defended myself. She just smiled.

"True, well it was nice chatting with you, but I do believe Kinzie is about bust a move on Percy Jackson again." She rolled her eyes and got up, leaving me to myself again.

I sighed, just picking at my food now, I feel stupid. My own 'love life' should be put at a hold until this whole Prophecy is over. It'll only get in the way and I'd rather not make any attachments if any of us is to die. I think back to when Jason disappeared, I was completely devastated but I was forced to push it away and kept our soldiers from getting too frantic, especially the Fifth Cohort. I remember breaking down at the end of the day in my room, cursing Jason, and cursing myself for ever believing that we could have happened. It was all too much, but now that he's come back, I couldn't help but feel relief, but also conflicted due to the new…girlfriend he got. Someone sat down again in my table and I turned around to tell Hylla to go away, but it wasn't her.

Piper McLean was in my table and apparently she looked like she had something important to say.


	5. Reyna V Confrontation

**Okay, if you haven't read the other story I just posted last night, it's called **_**Okay, A Twist in My Story**_**. It's just basically a two-shot revolving around the Camp Leader's relationships, and it's also a song-fic. I also mentioned in that one that I'm going to be updating once a week or every two weeks, a month at the latest since I just finished my PSAT today and I've got tons of work to do. The next chapter after this one, I swear, will be in a male's POV, someone we quite know very well. And the reviews I've got made me LOL on some of them, so I'll respond, though I can't quite mention names 'cause it'd take too long. **

**Who will end up together? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, I'll take in and consider your choice, but it's up to me to make that final decision and I can't please everybody so…**

**What happened to Grover? Funny thing, I nearly forgot about him, though I did mention him in the second chapter. **

**What's up with the whole Reborn thing? Re-read the Son of Neptune again and you'll understand, plus it's also my twisted version of what I think will happen.**

**Frank and Hazel? Definitely, sorry, I can't see Leo as part of a triangle, but wait…..I could be lying :3. **

**Do I think Piper is a Mary-Sue? Or is Reyna a bitch? The answer is NO, to both of them. I don't let what others say about them get into my head, I judged them when I see it myself(or in this case, read about them carefully.)**

**My grammar? Okay, I knew at one point someone was going to mention it. xD. So I just took my PSAT today and honestly, I can say that I am absolutely positive that I failed it. But, I will do my best to improve it. And yes, I can't find Ancient Greek anywhere, so I used a common resource. GOOGLE TRANSLATE! **

**Piper and Leo? It seems like a possibility, but I'm not sure. I can't fully accept it yet, though they do seem to have a lot in common. FUN FACT: Did you know that both Leo and Piper became Head Counselors of their cabins, Leo is from Hephaestus, Piper from Aphrodite; it's a coincidence that both became Head Counselors when the previous ones before them died(Silena and Beckendorf) . **

**Leo and Reyna? Um, funny thing, I thought of that possibility right away after I finished the Son of Neptune, but no, sorry, it's too weird to grasp the concept.**

**Octavian, the Emperor of Douche? Yes, I agree, but killing him wouldn't exactly be right either. You guys can kill him off in your own stories, I'll read it! **

**All right, that's it! No more! Let's get on with the damn story already! Oh, I'm sorry for the extreme shortness of this one, but the next one, I promise, I'll make it extra long.**

V  
>Reyna<p>

"Piper McLean." That was all I could say, I was impressed by her boldness.

"And you must be Reyna." She replied back, it wasn't cold nor was it welcoming, just toneless.

"I don't see why you should be here, not to be rude, but won't you rather prefer to sit with your friends? I might bore you too much." I told her, but I hoped she got the message, it was way too uncomfortable. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"No, not really. I want to get to know you, like really know you. I've met Jason's other friends, but you seem special to him somehow." She remarked, more in amusement and curiosity rather than annoyance. "Oh, I should warn you, I'm a charm-speaker, I practiced controlling it for months but I make a few mistakes here and then."

I raised my eyebrow as I took a sip of my sparkling grape juice, and became even more aware and alert by that. Although, I don't understand why she would share that information with me, shouldn't she be mouthing me off to stay away from Jason or what not? And almost like she read my mind, she smiled, a genuine smile.

"I want to be friends with you, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be like my other sibling." She stated that last part disdainfully.

"So, what are your other intentions besides that?" I still didn't completely believe her. "Did Jason set you up for this?"

"What? No, I really want to become your friend! If anything, he seemed uncomfortable with the idea." She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but roll my eyes either, that seems just like Jason.

"But," she continued. "I don't want to give him up that easily."

I looked up and she was looking at me dead straight in the eyes. She was native and she really doesn't look like a daughter of Venus. She would suit more for Athena maybe, or perhaps Apollo.

"While I may not want to get into an ugly dispute, I want to keep a friendly rivalry. After all, I still am a daughter of Aphrodite, er, Venus." She fixed herself on that last part. I smirked, this girl really is bold and walking into danger zone, but I admire it and I can tell she really meant it. I can also tell it's not charm speaking because I've been under the influence a lot of time while I was younger to know the difference.

"Well then, it's a deal. I admire your bravery and your honesty." I snapped my finger and a Lares came up with a goblet and a bottle of Sparkling grape juice, he poured it into the cup and handed it to Piper. "Well then, a toast, to our friendship and our battle over Jason. Although, I can promise you, I won't make it easy on you." She just smirked.

"I'm counting on that." We made a toast and looked back at Jason, who was looking really nervous, we just smiled. After that, she went back to her seat next to Jason and I just took a sip with content. Believe me, I will do everything I can to make sure Jason's mine. Although, I want to focus on that after the war is over.

Dinner ended and we decided to try a game of Capture the Flag, the war games that Greeks do. This time, it was Greeks vs. Romans, but only a limited amount because not all the Greek demigods were with them. And the others decided to sit it out due to their injuries. Jason was leading our team while Percy was leading the others. Hmm, I could say that's ironic but I don't think so.

As I was putting on my armor, Jason came walking next to me with his helmet tucked under his left arm. The air between us was still somewhat thick and the conversation between me and Piper still lingered in my head. I was actually confused now, can we actually become real friends while fighting over this dummy? I'm not sure, but I have to give it a shot, especially with the Prophecy that has still yet to unfold.

"So, I heard you and Piper will become friends." I wanted to slap him right there and then. Who does he think he is, deciding who I should be friends with? Although I restrained myself from doing that.

"Yes, I have nothing against her and it's better to get to know the Greeks." I replied back with an edge in my voice.

"Oh right, working together. That's great." He stammered a bit, scratching his head while chuckling nervously.

"You know Jason, Piper and I made a deal," I started while cleaning my blade. "And it involves you, so all I can say is, I hope you're not like your father in his womanizing ways."

I left him there, staring dumb-founded and confused, I just smirked. That was a threat and he better get it to his head soon. But before I left, he was mumbling something about asking his sister or some guy named Grover for help. That left me curious, I don't ever recall him mentioning a sister and Grover must be someone from the Greeks.

I walked out with Jason, who kept glancing at me nervously when he can, and we were face to face with the Greeks. Percy was standing in the front line in his side and Jason was at the front line at his side as well. I thought that this seemed almost appropriate for a deadly battle, two leaders of their own respective camps, going against each other. Hylla decided to referee stating that this should be interesting.

"Remember, no killing, stabbing or maiming too much. No one's coming back to life this time." Although I didn't look, I could tell that everyone glanced nervously at Gwen who just sighed and shook her head. Looking at both sides, she let out an evil grin.

"Let the game begin!"


	6. Leo VI Joker

**Hey, here's the next chapter of **_**Assumptions**_**. So, I bet that MOST of you did not expect LEO to be the mysterious third person, but if you did, well, make an S.P.Q.R tattoo xD. I posted something on my D.A account if you want to make one, here's my D.A.'s name: Pjato333096. Right, so I've been watching **_**The Walking Dead**_**….all I got to say is that show is fucking depressing but really, really good and addicting. I try to only watch it one episode a week because if I watch the marathon, I'm gonna fall into a depression just thinking about it, xD. Right, so this is in Leo's POV. There was a lot of contradictory in writing this one because I still wasn't sure who to write about, I was originally going to write about Nico, because I used to be a very suicidal person and thought that I could relate to him. But thinking about it now, I realized that I'm much more laid back and enjoying life better, so I thought hey, why not Leo? So, I hope you enjoy it! Review if you can, I know that Leo is definitely out of character here. Sorry. Oh, my two-shot which is **_**Okay, A Twist in My Story**_**, have nothing to do with this story, I just made a more in-character story there, at least I hope it wasn't too OOC in that one. Also, I don't think Leo will notice Hazel at first right away, he seems to be the type to take things slowly.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**I don't own the Heroes of Olympus.**

**They both belong to Rick Riordan(who is evil, **_**evil**_**)**

Leo VI

All right, so after nearly winning our match(if it wasn't for the Lares, we would have won!), I am still very confused. But first, I got to say that the Roman guests buildings don't exactly have favorable rooms. I mean, there was air conditioner, but there was only a bed, a stool, and a window. They are really hospitable, I miss my bed back at camp, even if a dead guy did slept there before, he made a pretty sweet bed. So, other than that, things are doing pretty cool, I guess. I mean, other than having everyone get annoyed at me for landing the ship in style, some girl invited me to sit down with her in her table along with her boyfriend and Percy Jackson, but it seemed that everyone took in a lot of grape juice to drink. It's not fair how Jason gets two girls fighting over him while still being friends, how that dude Percy Jackson has a pretty hot girl, and how that cute girl that invited me to sit earlier already has a boyfriend. My love life is even way worse than my Dad's, which to me, is not cool.

Turning to the side of my small yet comfortable bed, I can't help but think that I've seen that girl before, somewhere, I'm sure of it. There was a slip-up earlier when she accidentally called me Sammy, the name of my gramps. The girl's name was Hazel in case you were wondering, Hazel Levesque. She was dark-skinned and had very curly hair, cute, but I think she's in my league, no offense to her. I remember how she just kept staring at me, I didn't look back unless I had to say something to her. Oh well, there's plenty of other girls out there for me.

I heard a knocking in my door, hoping it's some cute girl, I opened up the door not getting disappointed, but also feeling somewhat terrified. Reyna, daughter of Bell-something, was standing before me. I immediately slammed the door seeing that I was only in my boxers and looked for clothes to wear, I grabbed some pajama pants and my Camp shirt and opened the door. I just grinned, but she wasn't too happy and she wasn't alone, which was a bummer for me. Jason stood there, but he was in his boxers too wearing a Purple shirt this time, he looked like he just got up from his sleep.

"Hey man, I hope you know you're in your boxers." I started off, feeling awkward, but pretending that it was all good. He just glared at me and the bags under his eyes did not make it any better. "Right, shutting up now."

"So Jason, this is your friend that built the ship right?" She asked. I would've whistled if she wasn't so scary, she reminds me of Annabeth, but she seems to have a more fierce aura.

"Yes, now why are we discussing this at 1 in the morning? And Leo, I told you not to drink too much soda." He grumbled and I just kept smiling. Well, looks like he got off on the wrong side of the bed.

"Leo, I must ask you to build another ship, our Vulcan soldiers will help out to speed up the progress." It didn't so much like a request, more like a demand. I saluted and made a goofy grin.

"Sir, yes sir!" Reyna did not smile, but I think there was amusement in her eyes.

"Great, great, now can we all get some sleep?" Jason grumpily said, waving his hand around. It didn't hit me until now that Jason and Reyna were both in their pajamas, Reyna's hair was a bit tousled up and Jason's was a mess. My eyes widened in horror, but I was laughing in the inside.

"Um, why are you two wearing that? People will get the wrong impression, if you know what I mean." I just motioned my hands over the both of them and they seemed to have gotten the message. I know because of the way their faces turned beet red.

"What? You dare to assume...assume that?" She was clearly not taking this too well.

"Leo! Come on, it's 1 in the freaking morning, do you think that I would have the energy to change into something better?" Jason was now more awake than ever.

"Well, now you have the energy." I mumbled to myself, smirking. "Piper won't be too happy about this."

"Shut up." He growled, scowling and looking out my window with a blush. "Now I'm glad I didn't invite you to my house."

I just shrugged, stifling a laugh.

"Come, let's go back to our own respective homes, Jason." She emphasized homes to make her point.

And that's how they left my room, red faced, scowls on their faces, and I bet, something to think about, especially Jason. What? Don't think that I don't know what's going on between him and those two girls. I know I said it was unfair that he gets the ladies, but I feel bad for him because he, well, he has to choose one in the end, he's not a God. Turning to my side, I finally started feeling sleepy and eyelids were drooping.

-SENATUSPOPULUSQUEROMANUS-SENATUSPOPULUSQUEROMANUS

The next morning, I woke up with a jolt, it was weird, I actually had a dreamless night for once. That was a relief, I actually started counting how many dreams I had with me dead in it, and there were pretty strange ways to kill a person. All I know is, I'd rather not drown in a pool filled with Tabasco sauce. I stretched up from my bed and realized it was early morning, I usually sleep in, but this is way too early for me. I looked out the window and noticed that all the shops were now open and the streets were bustling with Campers from both Greek and Roman. Well, guess it's time for Leo to make his grand appearance for the morning.

After getting ready, I walked outside and immediately noticed that the air was filled the smell of bread, coffee, and other goods which made my stomach growl. A group of demigods were walking up and I noticed that it was Hazel and her boyfriend, Frank, along with Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey Sa- Leo, wanna join us for breakfast?" There it was again, that slip up at the mention of my Grandpa. I ignored it and grinned.

"Sure thing, I am starving anyways after last night's game." Annabeth just groaned and Percy just rolled his eyes, Hazel and Frank snickered.

"Oh come on, it wasn't fair, the Lares kept telling you every one of our single moves, even when you told them not to!" Percy complained in disbelief.

"Hey, sorry Perce, we tried but they were just too stubborn." Frank clapped Percy on the shoulders.

"We'll make sure that they stare in their places next time." A voice came from behind us, it was Reyna. Jason was in the middle between Piper and Reyna, he looked really uncomfortable, but the girls were relaxed with a glint on their eyes. I would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that they both scare me.

"Mind if we join?" Piper asked, a little too cheerful if you ask me.

"Uh sure, no problem." I shook my head, Percy was clearly clueless on the whole ordeal between Jason and his two girls, Annabeth just rolled her eyes too.

"Well come on, let's head to New Rome and get a quick breakfast, we've got some planning and meetings to do." Annabeth started walking and pretty soon everyone was headed towards the same direction.

It could be my imagination, but I felt like someone was staring at me from behind my back, I bet it was Hazel, but I didn't say anything. I just kept on walking and whistling a cheerful tune to keep the spirits up in the morning. Looking around, I noted that there were a lot of people here, we just passed an elderly couple! Annabeth and Piper were fazed, so was I, I didn't think that many demigods would live here.

"I knew that there were many demigods living here, but to actually settle down here, it's just unbelievable." Annabeth marveled at the sight around her, almost drinking in the sights of the buildings, Reyna and Jason smiled, so did Percy.

"Yes, but not all of them are Demigods, some are descended. It's easier to live here worry-free of monsters, you will find that it's like living in a regular city, except of course, with the occasional battles, fights, and things that happens in the Augury." Reyna explained. The Romans here have got it good, I mean sure, their Camp is more of a military unit than an actual Camp, but the idea to live here without having to conceal much of our powers, that's just awesome. At least no one will look at you funny for causing a fire or anything like that, from what I heard, they've had worse.

"Right, but the designs of the buildings are so original. And the fact that demigods can live here, a normal life, well as normal as we can be, but still?" Annabeth wondered, I looked back to Percy who was staring softly at her.

"Yes, but you have to do 10 years of service for the camp, whether you choose to live here or not, Percy's already begun his first year." She nodded her towards Percy who held up his arm to show a tattoo similar to Jason's, except that it has one line and a trident instead.

"So you have to do ten years of service and then you can live here freely?" Piper asked, her eyes lightened up with the prospect of getting to live somewhere normally, she wasn't the only one. All the demigods who were wearing orange t-shirt passing by paused momentarily to look at Reyna before going their ways. They all had that same look on their eyes and I could tell what they were thinking. But seriously, ten years? Especially with all of these Romans? I'm still adjusting to starting a proper conversation with them(besides Hazel, Jason, and Frank.)

"Yes, but only if you're willing to do the work." Reyna finished with a smirk, Piper smirked back. I kept looking between the two girls and then back at Jason, who stiffened up just a bit. The rest didn't pay much attention, but I caught it.

We all kept on walking until we reached New Rome, which was about a quarter of a mile, but it was still a really long walk. We went to a Café where apparently the baker, who was probably somewhere in his 40's, knew Jason.

"Jason Grace!" His voice boomed, which made everyone except Jason and Reyna cringed. "I heard of the news that you were back, I knew you weren't gone. I had to keep poor Reyna here from bawling her eyes out."

If possible, Reyna's cheeks went a little red but her gaze hardened, Jason looked uncomfortable, and Piper just raised her eyebrow. Frank and Hazel were snickering, while the other two was already ordering, I went to order food for myself and Hazel and Frank. As I ordered, I realized I didn't have any Denarii with me, but luckily Percy went pay for me instead, I felt bad, but getting the dirty looks from Annabeth and Piper didn't make me feel any better. Piper was motioning towards her bag of coins, oh yeah, we traded in our Drachmas yesterday and I left my bag in my room. The baker and the love triangle over there(that's what I'm calling them from now on, and by them, I mean Superman, Beauty Queen, and Scary Queen) kept talking and Jason seemed to have gone back to his old self, even letting out a few laughs here and there.

"Right, well we're very busy Troy, but I'll come back soon, bye." Jason waved back with a smile and Troy the baker let out a hearty laugh.

"You take care kids, be careful over there, I've seen enough nasty battles to last a lifetime." He warned.

We all said our good-byes and left the café, we were eating just toast and some coffee. Nothing too big, I learned that if you ate too much before standing in front of an audience, well, just be prepared to be the laughing stock for a long time. When we finished, we headed towards the Senate House, looks like they fixed up that damaged hole on the dome pretty fast and pretty good. We arrived yesterday and when were passing by the Senate House, we noticed that there were still some battle damages from their other battle the night before and the Dome was what caught our first attention. I remember Annabeth having a near panic attack, her hands into fists while her knuckles turned white.

"Well, it's time to get this party started." I joked, walking into the now filled Senate House.

When Jason said that the Romans were more about discipline, he wasn't kidding, unlike most of our meetings back at Camp Half-Blood, everyone was talking in hushed serious tones and they all stopped as soon as they got sight of Percy's and Reyna's Praetor's uniform. Well, the least they can do is do something productive and laid back, how about putting a _kick me_ sign taped to the back of that blonde skinny dude, I think his name was Octavian or something, all I know from everyone that he was the party pooper of this whole camp. It also seems that everyone were wearing Togas except for me, Pipes, and Annabeth, which was cool with me, I mean, looking at the Senators who kept pulling up their shoulder sleeves from falling, I'd rather stick to my shirt and jeans. I'm pretty sure Beauty Queen and Owl head agrees with me. The inside of the Senate House reminded me of the many lecture halls in schools that I've went to, I was a little disappointed, but it seemed fitting for the Modern Day Rome, plus, it has air conditioning.

Both Percy and Reyna walked up in the podium, Percy glanced a little nervously to Jason who took a sudden interest in his shoes. Reyna took no notice and put her hand up to get all the attention of the Senators and others who were there. Everyone stopped their talking and paid attention to Reyna and Percy, staring intently at them, I'd probably do my business in my pants if I was one of them. I don't like the idea of eyes burning through me, it took me a while to get used to my siblings and the Campers back at Camp, but this is just too…..scary. There, I admit it, I'm scared of them and they make me nervous, except of course, for the ones I already met. I sat down between a Lar and Hazel; the Lar was really creeping me out, I've seen stranger, but it's not really typical to be sitting next to the Daughter of Hades, sorry Pluto, and a ghost that probably passed away thousands of years ago.

"People of Rome and Greece, we come here to talk about the upcoming war that will take place in two days. And _this time_, we are on formalities." Scary queen started, confident and strong voiced. The Lar next to me made a 'hmph' sound and crossed his arms with satisfaction and nodding his head in approval. Other than that, the whole hall started going into whispers again, worry sketched into their faces, oh yeah, I can say sentences in a complex way too. This time Percy raised his arm to gather everyone's attention.

"Please, I understand that you are worried, but right now, we need to start planning on working our way into Rome and Greece, and I mean the _actual_ Rome and Greece. First of all, our Vulcan/Hephaestus campers agreed to work together into building another ship so we can carry more warriors to our destinations." Percy stopped there and nodded his head for Reyna to continue.

"And please, we can't afford to waste any time, the Giants and Gaea are growing stronger, Polybotes, Alcyoneus, and Porphyrion were only the beginning."

"Praetors, if I may, when exactly did we face Porphyrion?" A snobbish voice started, although it sounded confident, strong, and somewhat with authority. I can tell by the way Percy, Reyna and Jason's face flashed with irritation that this dude, Octopus or whatever, really annoyed them.

"Piper, Leo and I faced him last Winter, I personally took him down, of course with the help of Piper and Leo." Jason stood up, not backing down from this dude, he looked back at both me and Pipes. I couldn't help but feel grateful for him and Piper was blushing. Apparently, Octopus had more to say.

"And who gave you permission to speak? If I recall, you are not Praetor anymore." He retorted, some of the Lares and senators agreed with him. Whoa, he must have some influence over the People here if the Senators agree with him.

"Jason was the Praetor before me, therefore, he has every right to speak." Percy said with a firm warning tone. Octopus kept his cool, but I can tell that he was furious through his eyes.

"Very well then, _Praetor_." He sat back down, and held his stuffed teddy bear close to him; well, seeing that no one snickered or laughed at him holding a teddy bear, that kind of made me more suspicious of him.

"Continuing on," Reyna started again. "The new ship will be build and that is final. Now on to another matter, we have to discuss how many soldiers we'll take with us. The Amazons have agreed to come and so have the Hunters of Artemis."

"Thalia?" Jason mumbled, but didn't say anything more. Although he was looking towards his sister's direction, who was sitting down next to the Amazons.

"We need to bring as many demigods as we can, about the same amount as the Greeks. Knowing you, that as Romans, you want to get out there and show them, but only a limited can go. All who are willing to go will report to Dakota later on today, but the sign-up stops at 6 tonight." She looked at everyone, daring to say no against going, of course, there were some unhappy voices, but they all agreed that it's for the best.

"And finally, it's the matter of who's going to watch over the Camp and New Rome." Reyna didn't look too happy about this particular subject, neither did Percy, and I could see that Jason was starting to form a scowl. They looked like they talked about this very carefully. And Octopus dude was grinning like a mad man, I got the chills.

"We have decided that Octavian will take over in my stead." Percy said, his voice was confident but his anger barely controlled, Jason looked like he wanted to hit something and Reyna became more scary looking. Octopus officially became number one in my list to avoid. Once again, more hushed tones began talking, some of the Lares were excited about it and a few Senators seemed more than happy with this, but everyone else looked uneasy.

"But for _my_ stead, Gwen will also look over." Reyna said, to bring some relief to the tension that was already building up in the room.

"Praetors, is it really necessary to-" Octavian started out.

"There will and have always been two Praetors in the camp. Gwen is about your age and a fierce warrior, you two should work really well together." Reyna cut him off, not wanting to hear any of his excuses.

"Yes, but didn't Gwen died once? If she was a fierce warrior, she wouldn't have died." Octopus kept talking, but the dying once part caught my attention. That's probably true, since Thanatos or what's his name was missing.

"That was done by someone here in this Camp, so she wouldn't have expected that." Reyna coolly replied.

"Well, if that is your final decision. I will watch over and protect New Rome and Camp Jupiter will all of my power." Octavian finished, but there was a smug look on his face. Percy whispered something to Reyna and they both looked at Jason who nodded his head. How do they do that?

"With that done, this meeting is adjourned." Reyna and Percy dismissed us all.

I met up with my siblings and led them to where we going to meet our _other_ siblings. This should be interesting.


	7. Leo VII What a Blast

**Right, so I'm so sorry with the VERY, VERY late update, but well, school's pushing me down and so is my other….activity(no I do NOT work in dirty things.) Anyways, sadly to say, I probably won't be continuing with this story, since well, I just can't seem to stay focus on one thing and then I have to go to another. So yeah, it's kind of hard and complicated. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that a majority or at least some have read Flamepaw's story, such an amazing story, except I think hers is more of a Jason and Reyna thing, mine's more of Percy and Annabeth, except that, I haven't really wrote about them in a while, but anyways, after this chapter, I might go in hiatus or someone else can continue writing in my stead until I come back….maybe.**

Leo VII

When we met up with our Roman siblings, they weren't what I expected at all. I always thought that because Jason said that they were more about discipline, they would be more tougher and hard to talk to. But boy was I wrong, they were actually chatting and working with each other like we normally would back at Camp. A girl came up to me, she was probably in her early 20's and her face was a little grimy from the blacksmith, ah, now that should be the trademark of Hephaestus/Vulcan kids. She was a short brunette, maybe 4'10, maybe in her twenties, but her eyes, they were different, one was brown and the other was green. I've heard of people having two different eye colors from birth, but it never struck me on how cool it looked.

"Hi, I'm Jackie. As you can see, we really don't have time to talk and I really need those blue-prints you have to make the ship." She seemed friendly enough, and I knew she was right, we didn't have time to talk. But then again, as kids of the Fire God, we never talk, just work on what we're working on.

"Right, I'm Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II." I grinned, shaking her hand. I took out a small disc and pushed a button, a display board and the blueprints started forming. I could see that Jackie and some others were impressed, yep, leave it to me to make a good impression upon me and my siblings.

"Wow, all of these mechanics, these could really help on our ship." She marveled, studying the blue-prints. "Augustus!"

A boy who was probably 10 or 12 came up, unlike the others, he was pretty lanky, tousled black hair and wearing large fire-proof gloves with his goggles gangling around his neck. This kid looks really cool already.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice was somewhat rough, even for someone his age.

"I need you to make a copy of these blue-prints and change them a little to fit...our style." She hesitated on that last part, but I just shrugged and smiled, my siblings had similar reactions. We needed to work together, that's true, but we also wanted to get to know our new family. I figured the kid might need some help, so I called out Jake.

"Jake, can you help him? He looks like he can use some help." Augustus just pouted, but Jackie smiled and ruffled his hair even more.

"Come on Augustus, a little help won't hurt, after all, he's also your brother too." It probably didn't hit me or anyone in the room until that particular sentence that we were actually related to everyone in this room. Some workers stopped for some moments to stare at us, but they continued on.

"Fine, fine. Come on, I'll show you the blue-prints we have now." He guided Jake, who was looking a little uncomfortable, through some rows of workers.

"Augustus, he's probably the second camper to join at a young age, the first being Jason." She mused, I just nodded my head. "Well, I think it's time we get started on that ship."

They walked around the working Vulcan campers and went outside, to what looks like a Junkyard, but in the middle, there was a ship still in construction, there were many similarities, but this one had a more Romanized style than his ship. He whistled at the sight, even if it was half done, he could tell that the ship was going to be just as good as the Greeks, just _almost_. He walked closer to the ship just to touch one of the gold shields, but someone slapped his hand away…..hard.

"Ow!"

"The ship's not done yet, so in the mean time, don't touch the ship until we tell you to," explained Jackie, in a rather stern tone.

"But, aren't I supposed to be helping out with the ship?" he asked, rubbing his now red hand.

"Yes, you are, but only with the design and the blueprints, leave the building to us," she replied, and by the sound of her voice, she doesn't want him to talk back, but of course, Leo doesn't take no order either.

"Oh come on, not even with the rooms?" The look of Jackie's face shut him up and he just held his hands up in defense.

"Listen Valdez, we're in the brink of another war, we don't know what you do in the Greek Camp, but here, we don't joke around." Jackie's face warped into the same steely expression that he would see in Jason's face sometimes, he knew that.

"I know, which is why I have to joke around," his voice wasn't joking anymore, but neither was it hostile, his face still retained the same softness but with a serious look.

The rest of the morning was spent around the ship, and Jackie finally relented allowing Leo to tinker with some of room functions. It was going to be an ancient looking ship on the outside, but with very futuristic technology on the outside. Lunch came around and all the campers left the blacksmith to get some food.

He met up with Jake again and like a majority of the Vulcan campers, he too was covered in grime and oil, but it wasn't any different from back home. When they arrived in the mess hall, at least half of the campers have arrived. Piper was sitting down with the Greek campers this time, but they were joined by Dakota and Gwen. Neither Percy, Annabeth, Jason, or Reyna were seen, they were gone, Leo just shrugged this off thinking they'll arrive pretty soon.

Lunch went by pretty good, but the four that were missing hasn't arrived yet. Just as Leo was about to take a sip of his cola, a large blast went through the doors, people immediately went into defense mode, they all had their swords, shields, and armor on right away. There were smoke everywhere, and out of the smoke came out someone Leo knew he didn't like.

Octavian.


End file.
